Summer Solstice
by teenprodigy
Summary: Leaves off right after Eclipse. WARNING: ECLIPSE SPOILERS!
1. Car Crash

A/N- This story leaves off right after Eclipse ends. Enjoy.

Edward's pov

I slid my mother's ring onto Bella's left hand ring finger, it sat there beautifully. It was like the halo for an angel, my angel. I looked intently at her stunning face to find a look of worry which upset me.

"Bella, my darling, everything will be fine. I will be there with you the whole time, unless you want to do this by yourself." I dropped her delicate hand.

She immediately grabbed mine back up and blushed. "I want you to be right in the middle of the action. Besides, if Charlie decides to strangle me, I'm going to need some aid."

Bella smiled which made her chocolate brown pools for eyes turn tender and inviting. She still doesn't know how much I want her, but she is so fragile! One small mishap on my part could be fatal. I tilted her chin up with my free hand and took a step closer to her. Her breathing became quick and shallow. "Everything will be alright love, nothing will happen to you while I'm with you. If Charlie gets angry enough to throw you out, you are always welcome at my house. You even have a bed here already, remember?"

My last comment made her blush even more, I love feeling the heat come off of her skin. But that would all change soon. Bella was so intent on becoming one of the eternal damned. "Well, I guess we should head to your house." I reminded Bella.

"Oh right. Lets go run the gauntlet." Bella sighed.

I led her to my car, I scarcely even realized it had started raining. As I turned on the car, a cd begun to play.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

The song came to a stop just as we reached Bella's house. I looked over to her and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. "Bella honey, what's wrong?" I inquired worriedly.

"Th-the s-song!" She squeaked, wiping off her tears.

"It reminded me of you." I said softly. I took her hands and carefully pulled her face a few inches from mine. Her breath became erratic and her lips slightly parted. I held her there for mere seconds before I had to have her lips on mine. We crashed together, her warm lips made me feel human again. I felt her hands snake up around my neck. I didn't stop her. Her fingers brushed the tips of my hair. I didn't stop her. The small fingers latched onto my roots and I took her waist and pulled her over to my seat without breaking the kiss. I still didn't stop her. I was breaking past every boundary that I had set up like the were no thinner than paper.

I heard a small rumbling in the back of my mind, sidestepping the thought of it being dangerous immediately. Bella was much more enticing. The rumbling was louder, getting more profound every second. I flicked it away like an annoying fly.

Suddenly the whole car lurched upside down, all of the windows shattering. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Bella, creating a shield from the flying glass and shards of metal. The car stopped rolling on its roof when I was hit with the pungent smell of werewolf.

A/N- Please review or I wont post another chapter :


	2. Anger Rising

A/N- I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short! Edward pov is kinda hard and it was mostly a starter to the story. This one is gonna be a little short too, but that's just because it Jacob thinking a lot and stuff like that. : If you have any ideas for the story please do tell.

Jacob pov

Running.

Never stopping to think.

Definitely not about _her_.

Thinking about her would bring out the monster. I want her so bad, but that stupid blood sucker… he's in the way. I could have her. If he wasn't here I could have her. I need to see her. She is like a drug to me. I just saw her not even more than a few house ago and I want more. She hurt me when she told me she was marrying that blood sucker, but she killed me when she told me she was going to be one of them. Just thinking about seeing her, cold and lifeless, made my stomach churn with anger. How could she want that? How could she want that when she could so easily be with me. I never hurt her like he did, so why does she love him so much more? I was there for her when she most needed me! I cared for her when he was nowhere to be seen. He doesn't deserve her, the filthy leech.

I should go see her. Tell her everything. That I needed her. That my life was dependant on being in her presence. She said she loved me, but not as much as her leech. If he was gone, she would want me. He would never leave her now though. I know that her loves her, but not as much as I love her. If I could just get her to see that I am so much better for her than that blood sucker. I need to see her. If I convince her that she loves me more, then she will be mine.

My Bella.

After deciding that I had to see her, I turned to the direction of her house. If I can catch her there then I can make her change her mind. Just a few more minutes and I will be in the wood by her house.

That's when the smell hit me.

The smell of blood suckers, sickly sweet and icy. My nose tingled with discomfort. I crept past the brush to get a good view of the front of her small house. I saw his shiny car parked out by the curb. In the drivers seat was the leech himself, he appeared to be wiping tears off of Bella's face. Maybe he told her that he doesn't want her! I thought with hope that immediately deflated when I saw the blood sucker lean over to Bella's face. At first I felt pity for myself that it wasn't me kissing her in there. Then, when the leech pulled Bella over to his seat, a mixture of jealousy and anger arose from the depth of my heart.

I started to growl and I could feel my hackles raise in anger. I wanted that to be me. I needed that to be me.

Before I could do anything to calm myself down I was running head first at his annoying car. I flung myself onto it, the force from my body and the speed I was going made it roll over like an eighteen wheeler had rammed into it. Glass shattered everywhere and the metal crushed. The car finally stopped rolling on its roof. What did I do! I might have hurt Bella!

The door of the car flew off its hinges in my direction, hitting my side. I yelped in pain. The blood sucker nimbly jumped from the car with a body limply dangling in his hands. He brushed Bella's hair from her face and he squeezed his eyes shut severely. His body became all rigid and he stopped breathing.

With one hand he took out a cell phone and dialed something quickly. "Alice… did you see what happened… come get her and take her to Carlisle." then he hung up. He set Bella on the grass and looked straight into my eyes. He hissed something low that sounded like, "You will pay for this dog."

My temper flared again. I ran at him full force. He came at me faster than I had anticipated. He hit me with a punch that sent me flying back to the edge of the woods. A yellow sports car came flying down the street, and stopped right where Bella was laying. I barely saw a little pixyish girl usher Bella to the car and drive away. Now it was just the leech and I standing in Bella's yard. I growled when he took a step foreword, but he didn't stop approaching.

He suddenly was in front of me, knocking me back into the woods.

A/N- Did ya like it??


	3. Alice's Vision

A/N- I have to say you guys pretty much rock. I come home from soccer and what do I find on my e-mail you ask? Just about a billion reviews. Lol. Well I wasn't going to write another chapter till tomorrow but since you guys decided to be soo nice :

Alice pov

"Jasper stop it!" I squealed. He was running at me with his hands looking similar to claws, trying to tickle me. I danced over to our bed and jumped on it waiting for Jasper to pounce, when my eyes clouded over and I got incredibly rigid.

_Edward and Bella were in his silver Volvo, parked outside of her house. He was wiping the tears from her eyes and she smiled sweetly at him. He leaned over to her and touched his lips delicately to hers. She responded by leaning forcefully into his chest. Her arms wrapped up around his neck and he took her waist and brought her over to his seat. They continued to kiss, when something large rammed into their car sending it toppling over. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella trying to protect her from anything razor-sharp that could puncture her fatally, but her head slipped out and slammed into the steering wheel. The car stopped rolling on its roof, Edward was on large pieces of glass that broke under his granite skin. He busted the door out with his feet, pulling Bella with him. When he was on his feet he brushed Bella's hair out of her face, squeezing his eyes together tightly. He suddenly became all rigid. Making sure that she was okay, he set her down on the grass and pulled out his cell phone._

My vision ended. Jasper was holding my shoulders. When he saw I was done seeing the future, he got a questioning look in his eyes that meant he wanted to know what I saw. But I just went looking for my cell phone, trying to hurry and call him to tell him that Bella was in danger.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper said softly.

"Find my cell phone!" I countered irritably. I rushed around vampire speed when Jasper tapped my shoulder casually. I spun around to see his holding my silver flip phone on his open palm. I snatched it up hastily when it started to pulsate. I flipped it open, already knowing who it would be calling.

"Alice?" I heard the strained voice of my brother.

"Yes. Its me." I said cursorily.

"Did you see what happened?" Said Edward, tense with anxiety.

"Yes, I did." I said just as tense.

"Come get her and take her to Carlisle." Then the line went dead.

"I'm going to get Bella" I brusquely whispered at Jasper, running as fast as I could to my new car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to Bella's house in a matter of minutes, Edward was crouched over Bella protectively facing the woods. I promptly got out and snatched her up gently, and put her in the passenger seat of my yellow sports car. I thought one thing to Edward before I drove off.

_Teach him how dangerous we can be._

A/N- I'm really sorry that its so short, I have so much preparing for school to do. If you review a lot I will post another chapter


	4. Concussion

A/N- I love you guys like a fat kid loves chocolate cake, and that's a lot. Lol. I am terribly, awfully, dreadfully, appallingly sorry that my chapters have been so short. I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that I start school in two days and I'm not really looking foreword to it and I am trying to do all the insane stuff I can before I get bogged down by homework. So with that said, on with the chapter!

Edward's pov

"You will pay for this dog." I snarled menacingly at the oversized puppy hunched just a few yards away. Jacob started to growl, his hackles raising. He had one thought then he attacked.

_Bella should be mine!_

Then he lunged at my throat. I was too quick for him though, I threw a punch that had him airborne. He landed back by the border of the woods where he had attacked from. How could I have been so foolish? I should have never just passed up that noise for a simple harmless thing! I gave myself over to my self-seeking wants when I should have been protecting Bella. She is now injured because of me. I quickly turned to check on my angel, Alice should be here anytime now. Bella looked peaceful; almost as if she were sleeping. The only difference is that she isn't talking and she most likely has a severe concussion. The one thing that means most to me in life and I cant even keep her safe. She is much better off without me, but I am significantly to greedy to let her go for more than a instant.

Just then Alice pulled up in her yellow sports car, she wordlessly pulled Bella off the grass and into the flashy vehicle.

Before driving away she thought, _Teach him how dangerous we can be._

With that, I took a step towards my attacker. He growled raucously, but since when have I ever been scared of a dog? I ran at him vampire speed. He was slightly startled when I started to push him further into the woods. I couldn't have any innocent citizens seeing me throw a dog the size of a horse twenty feet in the air.

_Get off me you disgusting leech! Bella should be mine! You should have seen her after you left her, it was unbearable! Every time she saw something that reminded her of you or your "family" she would flinch in pain. Every time someone would speak your name it would stab knives in her heart. She wouldn't talk to any of her friends, she wouldn't listen to music, she wouldn't even talk to Charlie for weeks! Then she came to me! She came to me to heal her, to care for her because you left her all alone! There was no color in her cheeks, no light in her eyes! I made her better! All you ever did was make her feel worse!_

I was undoubtedly certain that his words were meant to anger me, but they had the opposite affect. They hurt me, indefinitely more than Jane's power. His words hurt my unbeating heart to know that I had caused Bella such pain. She didn't deserve to be treated like I had treated her. She is so beautiful and so pure.

I had finally gotten Jacob far enough into the woods where there wouldn't be any unexpected passer byers. He hurt my fiancée, now he has to deal with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

"Her pupils are slightly dilated, she has only been unconscious for a few minutes but her breathing is normal. Her head is going to bruise up pretty badly where she hit it but other than that I don't see any severe damage." I heard a deep, velvety voice saw lowly.

"Good, but Edward is still going to beat up on himself for letting her be injured." A high pitched voice said just as quietly.

"Should I go get her an ice pack?" Said a new voice, it was louder and deeper than the others.

"I think Edward just lets her use his skin as an ice pack." The high pitched voice spoke again. I felt my self being lifted slightly and then instant relief on my throbbing skull.

I started to arouse groggily, groaning I opened my eyes. I could barely tell that I was in Edwards room because the lights were dimmed. I was on his couch but there was something under me. I turned to see Alice. I was sitting on her lap and she had one of her hands resting on my head. I searched the rest of the room and found the rest of the Cullens but the one I was looking for. Panicking, I jumped up from Alice's lap. Bad idea. I was instantly on the floor, my legs were jelly-ish and I was extremely dizzy. A wave of nausea rose in my throat. I moaned and started to crawl my way across Edward's soft carpet to the bathroom, making in there just in time.

Cradling the toilet bowl that was never used, I released all that I had eaten in the past day. I felt my hair being pulled away from my face. When I was done vomiting, I reached a shaky hand to flush. A wet towel was handed to me. When I finished wiping my mouth I said, "Thanks Alice."

"I know you have a concussion and all, but I really don't see how you can mistake me for Alice." Replied a soft voice.

I whipped my head around to see a sympathetic Rosalie which just about gave me a heart attack.

A/N- I know im cruel and all for depriving you of a fight scene between Edward and Jacob (Every one boos and throw knives at Jacob) but it is actually very difficult. So just be patient and wait for the next chapter. Should it be Bella and Rosalie or Edward and Jacob??


	5. Please Read :

A/N- I'm soooooooo sorry guys, i haven't posted anything in forever! but i promise to have a new, very, very,very long chapter waiting for you by this weekend :)

Lots of love, Alexa


	6. Battle

A/N- I know that you are all really confused at what this is. Yes, it is an update. gasp! well my computer hasn▓t been working and then when I got a new one I couldn▓t get it put together because we were moving to another house. Really stupid I know. So I decided since I get today off of school hat I am going to update as much as I can! Exciting eh?? Well here you go┘. THE EDWARD AND JACOB FIGHT SCENE! Its so on. The italics are Jacob▓s thoughts btw.

Edward pov I had finally gotten Jacob far enough into the woods where there wouldn▓t be any unexpected passer byers. He hurt my fiancИe, now he has to deal with me. The dog kept chanting ⌠She▓s mine■ and ⌠You don▓t deserve her!■ in his mind, but I blocked it out. I was just concerned about Bella. He could have killed her with his stupid actions. 

The dog made a low growl when he corrected his bearings from all the pushing I had done in my efforts to obscure our battle in the woods. A flash of anger shot up my spine. ⌠Why cant you just accept it!? What is so hard about letting go?■ I snarled.

What are you talking about sad excuse for a person, if you can even be called that! He spat back.

⌠Bella loves you! She doesn▓t want you in the way she wants me though! Yes I don▓t deserve her, but you don▓t ether! You could have killed her tonight, do you want her dead?!■ I said still crouched in ready position.

You are a danger to her every second she is around you! I could protect her better than you ever could! His voice was starting to lose its fierceness.

⌠You think that I don▓t know that? Jacob,■ I softened to try and get my words through his thick skull, ⌠Bella and I are getting married, and soon after she will be one of my kind. She loves me and I love her with the whole intensity of my heart, and there▓s nothing you can do to take her from me.■ I finished.

During my speech, he had started to loosen up, but once I said that she would eventually become a vampire, he lost it. You will pay for anything you ever did to her , with your life. I am going to tear you apart limb from limb and once you are gone she will break out of your spell and see that I am the once she wants.

The dog pounced on me with his horse hoof sized paws landing on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground. I swung my legs at him from behind, throwing him into a tree. I sprung back up to my feet in half a second, tuning to meet the oncoming attack. A flash of lightning momentarily light up the clearing followed by a crash of thunder. The rain was now dripping down neck and onto my face, making my hair flatten down and make me look more like a predator. The dog was crouched low, ready to attack. We paced the circle of the small clearing, never turning our backs to each other. I was waiting for him to lunge.

Suddenly, he sprinted at me, but I was too quick. I caught him by the neck and twisted, hearing a satisfying snap! The dog fell limply to the moss at my feet. The forest around me was all too quite, making me uneasy. The rain was pelting down my back, my shirt and pants drenched with water. I couldn▓t take my eyes off the dark lump heaped on the ground. Another flash of lightning lit up the clearing, making the dog seem ghostly. The forestry around me wasn▓t strong enough to conceal the disgusting smell of werewolf.

I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible, but what to do with the dog. I decided to take him back to the treaty line, his friends would be able to find him there.

A/N- if I get 10 reviews today I will update again right after I get them :D 


	7. Chivalry isnt dead

A/N- Hey-lo, I got reviews!!!! Here is the update. I will try and update every night from now on. I just realized that I don't have a disclaimer for my story so here it is. Me+Owning Twilight only in my dreams. :D have fun reading.

Edward pov

The dog felt heavy in my arms. Just dead weight. Dead. How would Bella take it, he attacked me first. She would understand. Hopefully. Killing him was too easy, just a twist of the neck and… he was gone.

The thought made me shudder. This was the first in a long time that I had killed anything other than a vampire. Would she despise me? Call me a murderer? Would she be revolted by my nature. That was a thought that I couldn't tolerate.

What would my life be without her? Nothing. My life would mean nothing, because she is my life. She is my non-existent soul, my un-beating heart. The ranting in my mind made the trip to the treaty line go by rapidly, I lay Jacob there gently.

I thought back to the things he had done for me, unknowing that he had done them. He didn't do them for me, he did them for Bella. He saved her from her zombie period, he was her best friend when I was gone. He mended her heart back together, piece by shredded piece.

The rain had not thinned, it had possibly became harder. But I couldn't feel the pounding rain soaking me to my core. I couldn't just leave the dog there, no matter how much I despised him. But at the same time I couldn't risk crossing the border, so I did the only thing my many years of chivalry could thing of. I peeled of my wet jacket and positioned it long ways on his mangled dog form.

Another flash of lighting lit up the sky, I couldn't bear to sit there any more. I ran as fast as I could, to the edge of the woods by my house, not close enough for my family to smell me. I took out my cell phone, praying that it still worked. I flipped it open and sighed in relief when the light flickered on.

I hit the speed dial, calling the house phone. I saw Alice flit down to the kitchen to receive the call. "Edward?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes, its me. How is Bella?" I said quietly, regretting it immediately.

"Edward, what happened. I couldn't see the outcome because you were with a werewolf." Alice squeaked nervously.

"Tell me how Bella is first and I will tell you what happened." I growled.

"Carlisle checked her our, she has a minor concussion. She has had worse, Edward. Now tell me what happened." She said choosing her words carefully, as not to further upset me.

"I just tried to get him into the woods. I was trying to calm him down, and reason with him so he wouldn't attack me. But my reasoning just made him angrier and he striked. I was just protecting myself when something went wrong. I let my senses overtake my reason and I… I snapped his neck." I replied. The scene kept playing itself over and over in my mind.

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry, but it was out of self defense. You couldn't of just stood there and let him kill you." She spoke with true sympathy. "Do you want me to explain, well try anyway, to Bella before you come and talk to her.?"

"Yes, please Alice. That would be great of you. I need a little time to calm down, and plan out my next move." I said, feeling almost as if a giant weight was being repeatedly dropped on my head.

"Okay Edward, see you when you calm down." I shut the phone without saying goodbye.

A/N- I know, I know. It was boring but necessary. The next few chapters will be somewhat slow but after that, you will be blow out of you shoes. If you aren't wearing shoes then I suggest you out some on. :


End file.
